


At His Mercy

by SymbioticAntithesis



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, D/s, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP - Plot What Plot, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, dom!Adam, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam thought about his (usually) always-in-control and gorgeous boyfriend as he picked up some groceries at the supermarket. He thought about how Michael looked blindfolded and tied to their bed, a cock ring at the base of his erection and a plug up his ass.  And he thought about how he’d come home to exactly that, having left Michael at home while he ran some errands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).



> Written for Midam Week.

Adam raked his eyes up and down Michael’s nude body appreciatively.  Michael’s cock was hard against his stomach, the tip pearled with precome and Adam licked his lips, wanting to taste him, but he refrained and continued his silent observation.

He had waited half an hour before coming back home and Michael was surely coiled tight in anticipation.  Adam hadn’t bothered to sneak into the house, either; Michael knew he was home but he  _didn’t_  know when Adam was going to touch him.

When Michael had first suggested adding this dynamic into their relationship, Adam was hesitant at first.  Now, he reveled in dominating Michael and was just a bit in awe at how much trust he was putting in him.  Not that he’d ever break that trust.  Ever.  But it was still overwhelming and made Adam swell with pride and love.

Adam smiled and started to strip, watching Michael’s breath catch as he heard him shuck off his clothes.  He padded over to the bed and took in the sight of his boyfriend, bound and blindfolded.  Then he ghosted his hand down Michael’s chest, making the brunet shiver.

"Did you behave while I was gone?" he asked.

Michael nodded shakily.  Adam frowned and pinched a nipple between his fingers, twisting harshly.  Michael gasped and arched into the touch.  ”Answer me, Michael.”

"Y-yes," he stammered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir."

Adam nodded and released Michael’s nipple, then leaned in to soothe it with his tongue.  Michael moaned and Adam murmured, “Good boy.”  He took a step back and dug around the nightstand drawer for the lube.  With the tube in hand, he climbed onto the bed and straddled his boyfriend.  ”You think you were good enough to be inside me?”

"Yes, sir," Michael answered, licking his lips.

Adam reached behind him and found Michael’s cock, giving it a firm stroke.  Michael groaned and bucked up into Adam’s hand.  ”You do?”

"Yes, sir."

"Why?"

Michael paused and bit his lip.  ”Because I did what you told me, sir.”

Adam chuckled, “That you did.”  He continued to work Michael in his hand, keeping the pace slow.  ”But that should be expected of you, shouldn’t it?  Give me another reason why I should let you inside me.”

His breath hitched and Adam waited patiently, pulling his hand away from Michael’s cock.  He snapped open the lube and dribbled some on his fingers, then wrapped them around Michael again.  Michael gasped at the sudden cool slick on his heated arousal and Adam started to tease him again with firm, steady strokes.

"Answer me, Michael." He released Michael’s dick and squeezed more lube onto his fingers.  Tossing the tube aside, he lifted himself up on his knees and reached behind him to circle his entrance.

"Because I want to feel your warmth around me, sir."  Adam pushed a finger in and bit back a moan.  "I want you to ride me until you come," Michael continued.  "I want you to use my cock for your pleasure.  I want to feel your come on my chest."  Adam inserted a second finger and started to scissor, nibbling his lip to prevent any sounds form escaping.  "And because you want me inside you."

Adam let out a bark of laughter and noted the small smirk on Michael’s lips.  ”Just for that,” Adam panted, adding a third finger and pumping them in and out of his ass, “I’m not taking off that cock ring until after I come.”

Michael made a small noise of protest in the back of his throat, but he kept his mouth shut.  Impatient, Adam pulled his fingers out and grabbed Michael’s cock and lined him up with his entrance.  ”Though I really ought to punish you more for your snark,” he said, circling the head of Michael’s cock around his slick hole.  ”What do you think?”  He pushed his hips down just enough so the tip breached the ring of muscle and Michael moaned and shivered.

"No, sir," Michael groaned.

"No?" Adam asked, pulling himself off Michael’s cock again.  Michael cursed softly and tossed his head against the pillows.  Adam grinned; he always felt rather proud when he worked Michael up enough to forget about his usually clean language.

"No, sir," he said through gritted teeth.

And Adam, though he hasn’t been waiting as long as Michael, gave in and sank down onto Michael’s cock in one quick glide.  They moaned in unison, Michael’s hips bucking off the bed to drive in deeper.  Adam took a moment to adjust, then started to ride him hard and fast.

"You feel so good, Michael," he said softly.  "Your cock filling me up, stretching me wide."  He wrapped his fingers around his own arousal, still slick with some lube, and started to move his fist in time with his hips.  "You want me to come all over your chest?"

"Shi-  _yes,”_ Michael ground out.

"Yes  _what_?”

"Yes, sir!  Come on me, sir!"

Adam groaned and stroked himself faster; he was already so close.  Seeing Michael like this never failed to drive him crazy.  A few moments later, he was coming, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.  He hummed softly when Michael let out a pleased sigh.  Adam let himself bask in his orgasm, stroking himself languidly before getting off of Michael’s still hard cock, nearly purple with need.

He started to slowly pull off the cock ring and Michael shuddered.  ”Don’t come yet,” Adam ordered.  Michael managed a curt nod and Adam pulled the cock ring off the rest of the way.  Adam knelt between Michael’s legs and started to lick and suck up his dick.  One hand loosely held Michael’s erection while the other dipped down to his perineum, brushing against the base of the butt plug shoved up Michael’s ass.

Adam teased him for a while longer, then he tightened his grip on Michael’s cock and started a fast rhythm.  ”Come for me, all over your chest, Michael.”  Michael keened, his arms tense and pulling against the bonds, his back arched.  Adam circled the head with his tongue and pressed the base of the plug hard into Michael’s ass and that was it.  MIchael shouted and came all over himself, Adam having moved away just in time.

He stroked Michael through his orgasm, peppering kisses from the base of Michael’s cock to his hips.  When his tremors ceased, Adam gently pulled the butt plug out of Michael and slid off of him to clean up their mess.

After he tossed the damp towel aside, he started to undo Michael’s bindings.  Michael reached for Adam as soon as his hands were free, running them up and down his flank, his chest, his back.  Adam finally yanked off the blindfold and dove in for a heated and sloppy kiss.  They groaned happily into each others mouths and they rolled onto their sides, their legs tangling together.

"Good?" Adam asked breathlessly when they broke away from each other.

Michael chuckled, “Always.”

Adam smiled and leaned in to seal their lips together again.  They kissed leisurely until Adam pulled away and nuzzled into Michael’s chest.  ”I love you,” he mumbled as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"I love you, too," Michael replied, kissing him gently on the forehead.

Adam fell asleep warm and content, Michael’s arms around him, holding him close.


End file.
